Confessions Of A Broken Teenaged Heart
by MileyLove1678
Summary: Once Molly does something her best friend couldn't forget, Molly gets her heart broken BY her best friend and her boyfriend. What scheme will she come up with to get revenge? ZASHLEY/TROYPAY
1. Trailer

**Short Trailer I know but this is going to be a really good story!**

**I was a sweet, innocent, fun loving girl.**

Shows Molley sticking her tongue out

**Until he happened**

Shows Billy talking Molly

**My best friend tried to warn me that he would hurt me but I didn't listen to her. I just did what I wanted to do.**

Shows Kayla trying to talk to Molly but Molly would just ignore her

**And he did. And Kayla was the accomplist.**

**I was really sad after that. It really hurt me when I saw them together.**

Shows Kayla & Billy hanging out and kissing and Molly is watching and tears stream down her eyes.

**I'm going to have revenge. No matter what it takes.**

Shows Molly planning a scheme with Zoe

**Starring……..**

**Ashley Tisdale as Molly Turnbald**

**Zac Efron as Billy Kellington**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Kayla Dannordson**

**And**

**Miley Cyrus as Zoe Newfonlan in…**

**Confessions of a Broken Teenaged Heart**

**Coming Soon**


	2. First Day Of School

**I know it's short. But the first part is always not really the best for me. Enjoy! **

It was a warm, sunny day and the beautiful morning is interrupted by an alarm coming from the Turnbald house. Molly wakes up and groans. "Why does it have to be the first day of school?" She gets up from her uncomfortable bed and dreadfully puts her clothes on. She walks down the stairs to only find a note.

_I'm out on a business trip. You're dad will be coming tomorrow and I'll be back in 2 days._

_Sorry for the short notice!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

"She would leave me here without telling me! Anyway, time to go to school!" Molly says with an angry look on her face. She leaves and starts walking to Kayla's house. Then she spots a stray beagle."Hey little guy. Life's tough huh?" The dog just barks back at her. Molly giggles."How about you stay here and I'll take you home when I get back from school. Or I could take you to my friend's house?" He barks with excitement and wags his tail like crazy."I guess you understood me then. Come On." The dog follows her to Kayla's house with Molly and he had a pretty happy face on.

Molly knocks on Kayla's door and she doesn't answer. Luckily, Molly knew where they hide the extra key. She looked in the plant next to her and found the key. She unlocked the door and walked in the house."Kayla?" Molly yells. "Kayla!"She yells again. She walks up the stairs carefully and walks in Kayla's room quietly. Kayla was still asleep. Molly rolls her eyes. The dog walks up to Kayla's bed and licked her face. Kayla wakes up quickly shocked."I didn't know you had a dog." Kayla says trying to catch her breath."I don't. I found and was hoping to keep him here.""No! My mom hates dogs!""You're mom is gone for a whole week! Just till' we get back from school?"Molly gives her a pouty face to seal the deal. "Fine" Kayla says grumpily. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!" Molly hugs her tightly. "Yeah, I know I am!" Kayla says laughing at her own comment. Molly starts laughing too. "C'mon! Get dressed! You gotta go to school!" Molly says playfully hitting Kayla. "Yes, Mother!"Kayla yells like a marine. Molly laughs and goes downstairs with the dog.

"What should we name you? Well, you are a beagle and you have patches all over you. How about we name you Patches!" He barks smiling. She laughs. "Your new name is Patches! Let's give you some water and food."Molly walks over to a cabinet leaving the dog in the living room. "Hmmm… How about ham? That's really all they have anyway. So, today's your lucky day! You're getting ham!" Patches barks with excitement. Molly laughs gets 2 bowls and fills one with water, the other with a bowl full of ham.

"Okay, I'm re—." Kayla gets interrupted by seeing what Molly is doing. "Molly!" "What?" "What are you doing?" "Feeding Patches. What does it look like I'm doing?" "It looks like your feeding a dog-.""Patches." Molly interrupts Kayla." "I'm sorry. Patches", Kayla says slowly, "the ham my mom made for me!" "Sorry. It was the only thing you had left that dogs actually eat." "Well, I guess I can accept it this time." "Thank you!" Molly screams excitedly and places the food and water down in the laundry room. Patches follows her and when he's in the laundry room, Molly closes the door and comes back to the living room. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" Molly yells.

They walk to school together. Once they arrive they see the populars. "There are the people that will ruin your lives forever." Kayla says to Molly rolling her eyes. "They might think you're popular material because you died you hair blonde." "Don't worry, Kayla. No matter what, I'll never become a popular because they just pick people who are pretty or hot and put them in their group." Molly reassures Kayla. "That's nice to know. Just pinky swear that you will never become them or go out with one of the guys. Especially Billy." Kayla pulls out her pinky. "Pinky swear." Molly touches Kayla's pinky and they shake on it. They walk in the school together to get their schedules with the populars looking at them the whole time.

"Who do you have first?" Molly asks Kayla. "Math with Mr. Turner. You?" "English with Mrs. Shapiro." Molly says glumly. "How about we meet at our lockers after homeroom to see how many classes we have together?" Kayla asks Molly. "Sure. Let's do that. See ya later!" They wave to each other and walk away to their homeroom.

**I hope you liked it!  
XOXOXO,**

**Morgyn **


End file.
